fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic's Briefing
After the kids left the room, all the toys came back from toy mode. A good bunch of them slowly made their way towards the bed. They all wondered what Bart got for last present. "Hey! Mario!" exclaimed Gonard. "Who is that new toy with you?" However, a long silence occurred as he got no answers. The toys looked at each other, wondering what was happening. "Hum… Mario? Did you hear Gonard?" asked Peach. It was at this moment that Mario came out from under the bed, groaning a bit. "Huh? Mario, what are you doing here?" asked Krypto. The plumber stood up, dusting himself before answering the dog's question. "Nothing-a to worry about. Bart was all excited by eating-a too much-a sugar. He simply knocked me out-a by accident." "You call that an accident? It's more like a replacement!" exclaimed Plucky. "Bart's new toy is right on his bed." "Oh, no!" gasped Gonard. "You've been replaced, Mario! I can't believe that!" "Calm-a down, Gonard." assured the plumber. "No one's-a getting replaced, okay? Now, I'm-a gonna say 'Welcome' to our new resident." he said, cheering up. Mario started climbing up the bed, while the toys looked at each other and shrugged. Soon, the plumber arrived at the edge of the bed. He then saw the new toy. It looked like a blue-furred hedgehog with beige skin on his mouth, his stomach and his arms. His eyes were green. He was wearing white gloves and red and white shoes with a yellow buckle. He also had a jet pack on his back. Mario looked at the toy in amazement. It looked like one cool toy. There was no wonder why Bart was so excited when he got that hedgehog. Soon enough, the hedgehog came to life and looked around the place. The plumber managed to not get himself noticed by the hedgehog. Mario didn't want to surprise the new toy in alarm. The hedgehog still looked around, obviously wondering where he was. "Hmm…" he pondered. "This is one heck of a strange planet. I don't think I've ever been in a place like that before." The hedgehog turned around and gasped at what he saw. "Aw, man! My ship!" In front of him, there was the same cardboard box that Bart put on his bed some minutes ago. The cardboard box was shaped like some kind of spaceship. Strangely, the hedgehog was oblivious to the fact it was just a box and not a spaceship. As he checked the ship, he thought it was damaged. "Geez… How long have I been sleeping?" he asked to himself. "Something probably went wrong with the autopilot. Too bad Tails isn't here. He could have been able to repair it." The hedgehog closed his eyes and started thinking of a solution. "Okay, Sonic. What can you do about it?" He then snapped his fingers as he seemed to have got an idea. "Maybe this planet is populated. I gotta see if I can find some help here!" Sonic started running towards the edge of the bed. However, he soon stopped running. Something strange was going on, from what he was seeing. "Wait, something's wrong here." He ran a couple of times around on the bed before stopping it. "My super speed is gone! I have normal speed, like any ordinary person." Sonic looked up, noticing the ceiling. "It probably have something to do with the atmosphere of this planet. Or maybe the gravity. I'm not really sure…" The hedgehog sighed, thinking about the fact he doesn't have super speed anymore. He then smiled, knowing he'll eventually come back to his home planet soon enough. "Oh, well. All I need to do now is finding someone who can help me…" "Hi there!" said Mario, appearing in front of Sonic all of sudden. The plumber's sudden appearance caused the hedgehog to yelp in alarm. He then sighed as he glared at this mustached guy. "Don't ever do that again." said the hedgehog. "Oops. Sorry." said Mario, sheepishly. "Anyway, my name-a is-a Mario. I'm a plumber-a and welcome-a to Bart's-a room." Sonic looked at the plumber carefully. His appearance, particularly his mustache, reminded him of a familiar face. A familiar evil face. However, Mario seemed more nice than that other mustached guy he was familiar with. He smirked as he took Mario's hand and shook it. "Well, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." he said before stopping to shake the plumber's hand. "My ship crashed here by accident and I'll need some help." Mario wasn't sure what the hedgehog was talking about. However, he did mention it was an accident. In the plumber's mind, he probably meant about the fact Sonic accidentally took his place on Bart's bed. He cleared his throat before replying to the hedgehog. "Yes, indeed. It was an accident-a alright. You unknowingly took-a my spot and…" However, Sonic wasn't paying attention as he looked at his ship once more before facing the plumber. "Let me ask you this, plumber. Do you have any kind of essence or fuel that can give power to a spaceship?" "Well, we have-a some Double A batteries…" replied Mario, still not sure what the newcomer was talking about. All of sudden, Sonic yelped as he tackled Mario on the blanket. "Watch out!" he exclaimed. "Don't move! Who are you? Answer me or I'll have to hurt you!" asked the hedgehog, seeing some of Bart's other toys climbing up the bed. "Wait! Don't hurt me!" exclaimed Gonard, panicking. "I don't like feeling pain!" "Are these people friends of yours?" asked Sonic to the plumber. "Of-a course! They're Bart's-a toys!" groaned Mario, slightly annoyed by Sonic tackling him some seconds ago. "Good then. Sorry for tackling you, by the way." said the hedgehog, chuckling as he stood up. "Come here now, everyone." he said to the other toys. Soon, Plucky, Gonard, Garfield, Krypto and Peach came to see the hedgehog. "So, do you have a name?" asked Plucky. "Well, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. I don't mean no offense. I'm just coming in peace." "Hi! My name is Gonard!" said the blue-haired guy as he eagerly shook the hedgehog's hand. "I'm so glad you ain't an anime character!" "Well… Thanks, Gonard." he said, arching an eyebrow. "Oh…" gasped Gonard. "He knows my name!" "That's because you just told him that some seconds ago." snapped Plucky. "Really? I don't remember that." said the blue-haired moron, causing the duck to slapped his forehead in annoyance. "Hey, Sonic." said Krypto. "What does these buttons do?" "Huh?" The hedgehog then noticed some buttons on his stomach. He pushed one of them, causing a voice box to be heard from his body. "Sonic's the name, speed's my game!" said the voice box. The other toys were all in awe after hearing that. "Strange. It's the first time I have some buttons on my body. Must be another side effect of this planet." thought Sonic. "Mario also has something like that as well." said Gonard. "Yeah, but what he got is cheap compared to that." said Garfield, making the plumber a bit nervous about the fact Sonic had something better than him. "This is one heck of a voice box. But anyway, where do you come from?" "Well, I live in Station Square, one of the most famous cities in all of planet Mobius." replied Sonic. "Along with my friends Tails, Knuckles and Sally, I often receive orders from my Uncle Chuck, telling me to help defending the various galaxies. Sometimes, I work with this guy called Silver the Hedgehog, though it doesn't always work well. With the help of my friends, I'm fighting my archenemy, the evil Dr. Eggman. I also often fight against my former friend and now traitor Shadow the Hedgehog, Ixis Naugus, Knuckles' nemesis and ancestor Lord Enerjak, my own evil robotic twin known as Metal Sonic, and, at last but not least, Fiona Fox!" The other toys were all arching an eyebrow after hearing what the hedgehog just said. "Heh, as for me, I'm from Warner Bros." said Plucky. "And I'm from… Hum… I forgot which company I'm from." said Gonard, puzzled. "Not sure what you're talking about…" replied Sonic to Plucky and Gonard, after what they said. Meanwhile, Mario smiled. This new toy seemed to be well appreciated by the others. "Look at that, Peach. The others-a seem to like him." he said to his girlfriend. "I can see that. He looks like a dashing animal hero." she said. "Anyway, I'm also known for my super speed." continued the hedgehog. "However, because of the atmosphere of your planet, or even the gravity, it looks like I'm running at the rate of any ordinary human being here." "Wait. You have super speed as well?" asked Garfield. "Sure." Then, thinking about what he said, Sonic realized something. "In fact, it makes me think that you guys also COULD be able to run at super speed if you were on my planet! I mean, I'm not able to run at super speed on your planet. Just imagine what you could if you were on mine!" Hearing that, all the other toys, minus Mario, gasped in surprise. "Super speed? All of us? That sounds so cool!" exclaimed Gonard. "Hey, Mario! Do you come from a planet where you were able to run at super speed?" asked Plucky, smirking. Sonic then presented Mario and his friends with a space cruiser that Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow captured from Dr. Eggman! Sonic said "As you may know, my friends Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow have stolen a space cruiser from Dr. Eggman! Disguised as a cargo ship and using a secret code, a strike team will land on the planet of Macbeth and deactivate the shield generator that is protecting Dr. Eggman's new Koopa Star!" Sonic then continued "Once the shield is down, the Allied Galactic Forces under the leadership of the United Federation of Planets will destroy Dr. Eggman's Koopa Star!" Sonic then said "Mario, is your strike team assembled?" Mario said "Ah, my team's-a ready, but I need a command crew for-a the space cruiser!" Plucky, Gonard, Garfield, Krypto, and Peach volunteered to be the command crew for the space cruiser! Roboticon then showed up and said "I'm with you, too!" Mario, Peach, Gonard, Plucky, Garfield, and Krypto embraced Roboticon! Sonic then said "Are you set, Mario?" Mario said "I'm-a ready!" Sonic said "Good luck, Mario, and may the Force be with you!" Mario and his friends then headed toward the space cruiser! Mario then saw the Millennium Mushroom and said "Dora!" Dora said "Yes, Mario!" Mario said "I want-a you-a to take the Millennium Mushroom! I mean-a it! Take her! You-a need-a all the help that you-a can get! She's-a the fastest ship in-a the fleet!" Dora said "All right, Mario! Now I know what she means to you! Boots and I will take good care of the Millennium Mushroom! She won't get a scratch!" Dora then said "Right?" Mario smiled and said "Right!" Mario then headed toward the space cruiser! He then looked at Dora and said "I got-a your-a promise! No scratch!" Dora said "Would you get going, buddy?" Dora saluted and said "Good luck!" Mario said "You-a too!" Mario then boarded the space cruiser and the space cruiser blasted off from Bart's room and left Earth on a mission to Macbeth! Category:Fan Fiction